


Pirate Band

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Family, Gen, Pirates, Team Cactuar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wingeddserpent's prompt<br/>Faris: I would love something that explores her as a pirate captain. Whether it be her before game, or if it's her during game and trying to reconcile that with this whole quest business, or after game, when she finally returns to the sea. I'd love to see her interactions with anyone else (especially Syldra!) and I'll admit to having a fondness for Faris/Bartz and Faris/Lenna.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pirate Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingeddserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/gifts).



> wingeddserpent's prompt  
> Faris: I would love something that explores her as a pirate captain. Whether it be her before game, or if it's her during game and trying to reconcile that with this whole quest business, or after game, when she finally returns to the sea. I'd love to see her interactions with anyone else (especially Syldra!) and I'll admit to having a fondness for Faris/Bartz and Faris/Lenna.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/TDQrym9ZmuwVpdfHhTCD_rZju52vjrogDCIqEWXvGgQ?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
From [August 28, 2014](https://picasaweb.google.com/102729463117903609725/August282014?authuser=0&feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
